The One
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Sabía que esto era patético. Trataba de decirlo, tal cual, y a pesar de que se arrepintieran, debían de hacerlo, o podían jugar a pretender, como si no hubieran alcanzado un límite. Antes de que alguno tomara el primer paso y terminara con esa relación, ninguno quería ser el que lo hiciera.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sabía que esto era patético. Trataba de decirlo, tal cual, y a pesar de que se arrepintieran, debían de hacerlo, o podían jugar a pretender, como si no hubieran alcanzado un límite. Antes de que alguno tomara el primer paso y terminara con esa relación, ninguno quería ser el que lo hiciera.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a The Chainsmokers.

 **NA:** Esta historia serán solo dos capítulos, ya la tengo terminada, y creo que el domingo subo el otro cap.

Antes de que lean, quiero que… hum… sepan, que yo no escribo smut… bueno, en si ya escribo feo, ¡ahora imaginen escribir lemon! Es más difícil de lo que parece, y como ya he dado mi excusa, lamento que esto no haya quedado... tan bien :/

* * *

 **The One**

.

.

.

Estaba recostado en su cama, hace tiempo que el sol se había ocultado y sabía con exactitud qué hora era, pues tenía su celular en su mano. Ya no escribía, solo leía una y otra vez el mensaje que había escrito pero no se atrevía a enviar.

 ** _Lo siento, no iré._**

Se leía en el mensaje. Lo había escrito hacía unos momentos, pero aún no lo enviaba. Debía de hacerlo. Aunque no tenía ningún compromiso, era su propio egoísmo lo que le impulsaba. Sabía la reacción que tendría ella.

 ** _¿Por qué?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Vamos, terminemos con esto,_** estuvo a punto de enviar eso. Borró el mensaje, y escribió algo más. Presionó enviar

 ** _No llegare a tiempo,_**

.

Era mentira. Él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y ella también lo sabía, fue por eso que ya no le respondió.

Seguro ella estaría decepcionada. Claro, era su fiesta de cumpleaños, y él había decidido no asistir, otra vez.

.

.

.

Él llegó cuando ya no había nadie en su casa. Su amiga, quien siempre le acompañaba tampoco estaba. Seguro Sakura le había convencido de que no estaría sola.

A pesar de que él no le había mencionado que iría más tarde, ella lo conocía demasiado bien. Y aunque él había decidido ir, contaba los segundo para alejarse e irse.

Sentada en el escalón de su pórtico, le esperaba afuera. A excepción de las luces de colores de las lámparas colocadas en los portales de ese pórtico, la casa lucía oscura. Y como no, si era demasiado tarde para que alguien estuviera despierto. O tal vez, demasiado temprano.

"Hey. " Saludó Sakura, levantándose mientras tratada de alisar su vestido, él sabía que lo hacía más por costumbre que por verdadera necesidad. Sasuke llegó hasta estar frente a ella, a medio metro de distancia.

"Hey," y después de un momento le dijo. "Feliz cumpleaños."

Ella sólo le respondió con un gesto que no debería considerarse como sonrisa. Era demasiado tenue, poco sincero y sin emoción. Esa no debería ser llamada sonrisa, no en un rostro como el de ella.

Estuvieron así, uno frente al otro, por tanto tiempo que parecían horas. En qué momento dejo de contar, suponía fue cuando ella se acercó. Sentía el latir de su corazón, tan claro, tan perturbado.

No decían nada, no se miraban a los ojos. Era como si fueran desconocidos, el ambiente era tenso, pesado y frío. Fingían que nada pasaba. Jugaban a pretender, a ignorar y evitar. Ambos los sabían, pero no lo decían. Y él no sería quien lo dijera.

Ante esto, como si supiera lo que él pensaba, ella soltó aire, un gran suspiró. Estiró su mano, hasta colocarla en el hombro de él, así fue como ella llamó su atención, y él encontró su mirada. Un contacto que duró lo suficiente para saber lo que significaba. En su mirada veía cansancio, y si fuera de día, si hubiera algo de luz, él podría decir que había un brillo en sus ojos. Siempre era así cuando se trataba de él.

Ella inclinó un poco la cabeza, formulando una pregunta silenciosa; le estaba invitando a pasar. Levantó su mano, extendiendo su palma, para que él la tomará. Sasuke miró su mano y luego su rostro, por unos instantes. Analizó. Él había venido con un motivo en específico, uno que había estado cargando por cierto tiempo y debía de concluir. Pero, al estar ahí, con ella y esa muda invitación, aceptó.

Tomó su mano, más pequeña y delicada, y le apretó, con la fuerza que podría lastimarla, pero ella no dijo nada, sino que también le sujetó con fiereza. Ninguno quería dejar ir al otro. No cuando era tan difícil unirlos.

Así, mano en mano, sin decir nada, entraron a la casa de ella, cerrando tras de sí con la mayor delicadeza y silencio.

.

.

Hacía un tiempo, le hacía sentir algo ansioso cuando ambos estaban solos en su casa. Eso era cuando recién empezaban a salir, cuando el nerviosismo y la espeta de lo que pudiera suceder, de quien iniciaría el beso o el roce, donde su corazón palpitaba demasiado, cuando no le importaba dar a mostrar lo que estaba sintiendo, proyectándolo en su tacto, en su rostro, y sobre todo en sus ojos. Cuando ella se sonrojaba hasta la raíz, evitaba su mirada y luego volvía a buscarla, cuando en sus ojos había ilusión, esperanza y amor.

En este punto, ya no se sentía capaz de saber si lo que sus ojos proyectaban era el mismo amor devoto, aunque sabía que la ilusión hace mucho había desaparecido.

El nerviosismo de estar con la persona que amas, la felicidad de estar cerca, la comodidad de estar juntos...

¿En qué momento se fue acabando?

En su lugar, se sentía ansioso por algo más, sentía que debía (debían) terminar con lo que estaba sucediendo. Con esa situación, una relación que se perdió.

El silencio ya no era algo suave y relajado. Ya no había excitación o nerviosismo. Ambos sabían que las cosas no estaban bien, pero no podían señalar a un culpable, ninguno hablaba abiertamente sobre eso, mucho menos buscaba una solución, o lo que Sasuke estaba pensando desde hace tiempo, terminaron con todo.

La silla en la que estaban sentados era reclinable, la clase que se usa en la playa, pero esta tenía cojines. Sasuke recordaba vagamente que en esa misma silla había sido usada por él mismo la primera vez que estuvieron ahí. Ahora, sentados en esa silla playera, en el patio trasero frente a una piscina en la que muchas veces estuvieron juntos disfrutando de su relación, ambos estaban cerca del otro, físicamente, pero emocionalmente alejados. Ocupándose con sus propios problemas, e irónicamente pensando como esas dificultades que antes eran de pareja, y que ahora se sentían ajenas, era porque dichas dificultades se trataban sobre la persona sentada a un lado.

"Lamento no haber llegado a tu fiesta. "

"No, no lo sientes." No había enojo en su tono, ni reproche, sólo... cansancio. Rendición.

Su tono le molestó, "Esto es patético,"

Sakura le miró. No le preguntó a qué se refería, pues imágenes de momentos vividos le invadieron su mente. Citas canceladas, reproches y discusiones, el olvido de fechas importantes, cumpleaños pasados con tristeza y soledad, discusiones y como poco a poco... todo eso dejó de doler.

"Lo es," su voz sonaba distante. Y por primera vez en ese día, le miró a la cara.

"Lo mejor es si nosotros, si esto-" pero él mismo cortó lo que estaba diciendo. Ante él, la mirada pensativa y melancólica de la chica a la quien supo que siempre amaría, la chica que siempre le provocó calidez dentro de sí, seguridad y ese sentimiento que está prohibido mencionar, recordó.

Porque su relación se echó a perder hace mucho, donde ella y él tuvieron la culpa, y ninguno tuvo el valor de terminarla... dejándola que se pudriera.

Ya no dolía como antes.

El que ella no le hablara, le ignorara y le pagará con la misma moneda. Podrían salir con alguien más, pasar con dicha persona frente a las narices del otro, y ya no importaría. Las discusiones habían terminado, no reproches, no demostraban sentimientos, las llamadas sin sentido, realizadas por el simple hecho de escuchar al otro también terminaron.

O al menos, se convencía que ya no dolía igual.

Y con ella mirándolo a los ojos, él regresándole la mirada, ahí vulnerable, recordando toda esta mierda de situación, simplemente no pudo terminar lo que decía.

Porque sus miradas hablan a gritos sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos. Lo que ningún se atrevía a decir y mostrar. Ambos entendían.

"¿Sería mejor...?" ella trató de continuar lo que él decía, en vano, porque sabía a qué se refería.

"Nada." Rompió el contacto visual.

No.

Él no voy a ser quien lo haga. Quien termine esa relación. No lo haría teniéndola a la cara, recordando los malos ratos, y sobre todo, sabiendo cuanto la ama.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"

Ahí estaba, esa vulnerabilidad y arrepentimiento. Cuando se trataba de Sakura, Sasuke era un cobarde. Levantó la mirada y sostuvo la de ella.

Eso era algo de ellos, comunicarse con miradas y silencios. A Sakura le intrigó un poco lo que veía en esa mirada que siempre le enamoró y lastimó. Lo que hizo Sasuke luego, no le tomó por sorpresa.

.

.

* * *

¡Estoy viva…! (inserte escena de Mushu de la película Mulan)

Okay, antes que nada, tengo varias y muy buenas excusas por las que no había actualizado nada; Tanto puente vacacional me dejó más exhausta que descansada, por lo que he dormido por las tardes para poder trabajar durante el día; estoy en semana de evaluaciones; estoy escribiendo varios long-fics; el fin de semana me entere que FF net estaba teniendo fallos y por último; soy muy floja :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Sabía que esto era patético. Trataba de decirlo, tal cual, y a pesar de que se arrepintieran, debían de hacerlo, o podían jugar a pretender, como si no hubieran alcanzado un límite. Antes de que alguno tomara el primer paso y terminara con esa relación, ninguno quería ser el que lo hiciera.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a The Chainsmokers.

 **NA:** Continuación y último cap. La corrección y edición se harán después.

 **Advertencia:** en el cap 'trata' de describir actos sexuales, pero la autora apesta y no lo hizo muy bien. Si no te gustan el lemon (o intento de, como este) será mejor que no leas esto. 2; Si encuentran errores(que estoy segura hay muchos ) no se molesten, y haganmelo saber. es la primera vez que trato de describir estas acciones y no quede muy satisfecha.

* * *

 **The One**

.

.

.

Cuando ellos empezaron de novios, los besos siempre despertaban un nerviosismo, aceptado gustosamente, lograban pensar en nada más que en ellos. A veces eran suaves, otras veces eran emocionantes. Pero, desde que su relación cambio, eran exigentes, fieros y dolorosos. Dolían porque estaban cargados de emociones contradictorias, de despedidas y de negaciones, de no rendición.

Este beso, compartido esa madrugada frente a la piscina, era doloroso. Sakura sentía la confusión del chico al que alguna vez le enorgullecía decir novio, ya no, porque era el mismo que le defraudaba para luego compensarla.

Sería tan fácil culparlo a él de ese fracaso de noviazgo, y terminar con todo y su corazón roto.

Pero no era así. Ella había contribuido a lo que eran ahora. Ella había sido caprichosa, egoísta y no le había dejado ir. Sabía que esa relación era tóxica, pero por eso mismo, no la dejaría. Debía castigarse a sí misma, sufrir por lo que ella aceptó y construyó.

No sería cobarde, y aunque se engañara al pensar que el amor se estaba terminando, que el dolor no era el mismo y que podía ignorar todo, a sabiendas que eso era pura basura, porque por cada infidelidad y mensaje ignorado, a ella le dolía tremendamente, y sabía que a él también.

Pero ella no sería quien diera el primer paso. Ya no. O al menos, no en esto.

Besar a Sasuke era tanto cielo como infierno.

Sus manos, sujetándola fuertemente, sus labios le dejaban un sabor agridulce, porque, cuanto le gustaba ese contacto, y cuanto dolía.

Abajo, profundo, iban cayendo en esa relación. Y a pesar de que ambos sabían eso y que lo más racional sería tratar de evitar esa caída, buscando una manera de solucionar ese fracaso de relación, de salir de ese caos, en su lugar, ellos se sujetaba uno al otro, con mayor fuerza, provocando una caída más rápida.

Serían masoquistas. No importaba.

En este punto de esta relación, no había emoción y nervios en desprenderse de sus ropas, no había devoción al contemplar el cuerpo del otro.

A veces, cuando Sasuke se sentía de verdad culpable por haberla engañando, o que ella le descubriera, en esas ocasiones él era sumamente suave, dócil con ella, complaciéndola, haciéndola olvidar de su error. Cuando Sakura hacía algo mal, cuando ella aceptaba citas con otros, o se iba de fiesta con sus amigas, ella le recompensaba de otra manera. Era traviesa, aventurera, en una ocasión llego a hacerle un baile erótico, o al menos lo intento, quitándose su ropa de la manera que ella creía era sexy.

Ellos creían que ya no hacían el amor, si es que alguna vez lo hicieron. Cuando tenían sexo era por el simple hecho de atracción física, sobre todo de deshago emocional, de compensar por alguna equivocación.

Como en ese momento. Sasuke había hecho algo mal, había sido egoísta, Sakura estaba decepcionada, y dado que ninguno iba a abrir la boca para pedir disculpas, iban a abrir la boca para probar sus cuerpos.

Los besos en los labios, insistentes sensuales le permitieron a Sasuke no pedir permiso, sólo, con su mano libre, abrió su pantalón, bajando junto con su bóxers, Sakura estaba sentada a ahorcadas de él, intentó sacarle la camisa, pero Sasuke no le dejó. Con sus manos en sus muslos, fue metiendo sus manos dentro de su vestido. Subían y bajaban, acariciaban y apretaban esa parte de su cuerpo. Cuando sentía que era el momento, haciendo de lado su bragas, y metió su dedo medio y anular en su vagina sin ningún aviso. Ella sólo se quejó en su boca, entre besos y maldiciones.

Sujetaba a su muslo, trataba de alzarla un poco, mientras le penetraba con sus dedos. Recordaba la primera vez que hizo eso, y el gritito que ella le había dado. Se había puesto tan roja, trataba de esconder su rostro en su hombro mientras su respiración era más pesada. La Sakura de ahora se mostraba diferente, le miraba a la cara, hacía gestos de placer y le pedía fuera más rápido.

Se detuvo, y pudo ver la cara de molestia de ella, él sonrió de lado, obteniendo una maldición por parte de la chica. Sacó sus dedos de su interior, pero sostuvo de lado su ropa interior, soltó sus muslos, y con esa mano le quitó el cabello de la cara. A él le gustaba ve su rostro sin ningún maquillaje, sin cabello que le cubriera los ojos o la frente. Le gustaba verla por el simple hecho de que le provocaba sentimientos de tranquilidad. Y porque, porque a pesar de estar con alguien más, el rostro de esta chica siempre volvía a su mente.

Porque, le provocaba esos sentimientos. Justo como antes, no dio aviso, y con ayuda de su mano, introdujo su miembro dentro de ella. Sin ser consciente de nada, sólo de la sensación que obtenía al adentrarse a ella, y el ver su rostro, como cambiaba por la incomodidad de su intrusión, tomaba aire y lo soltaba.

Antes de que alguno tomara esa oportunidad, el valor para terminar con todo… se movió dentro de ella. Empujando su cadera hacia arriba, con fuerza. Hoy no iba a ser amable o tierno con ella, sin importar cuan jodido lo hubiera arruinado hoy y la hubiera lastimado, este acto, el sexo que le proporcionaba con esas penetraciones no era de disculpa o de reconciliación, sino de frustración, de dolor e ímpetu. ¿Por qué no podían ser libres? ¿Por qué seguían atormentándose?

¿Por qué no podían ser felices?

Lento, profundo… y la caída de esa relación era inminente, dolorosa y sin vuelta atrás. Por eso, preferían quedarse estancados.

Controlaba sus movimientos con sus manos, una aferrada a su cintura, y la otra a su muslo, le impulsaba un poco hacia arriba, tratando que la penetración fuera más fuerte, más profunda. Sabía por sus gemidos que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Disculpas a medias, reproches sin causa, promesas rotas y soluciones sin valor, todo entremezclado, dicho en susurros, gemidos y jadeos. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, con premura, angustia y una ilusión falsa. No se molestaba en contradecir al otro ante las promesas de cambio y juramentos de amor.

No habían tenido la decencia de quitarse la ropa o asegurarse de estar en un lugar privado, ¿Qué tan comprometidos eran con esa relación? La única manera de demostrárselo, era aferrándose al otro.

Las marcas de sus dedos en su piel clara, las marcas de mordeduras en el cuello de él. El no caer primero en el orgasmo, y el ser obstinados y no desviar la mirada del otro. Amos buscaban emociones; devoción, amor y arrepentimiento en los ojos del otro. Y cada vez que este ciclo se repetía, que ambos fallaban y se compensaban, que se maldecían y se perdonaba, cuando estaban a un pie de rendirse, lograban encontrar esas emociones en sus ojos. Así, ella aferrando sus manos en los hombros de él, tratando de acallar sus gemidos, subiendo y bajando de él, sintiéndose completa, sentía como su cuerpo hormigueaba, sentía calidez.

Para Sasuke era incomparable y estúpido. ¿Cómo ser él quien termine esa relación, cuando podía adentrarse a ella, más profundo, más duro, y lograr ver su rostro cuando le daba el placer suficiente para olvidar todo?

Sólo enterró más sus dedos en su piel, jadeando con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos, y enterraba su cara en su pecho, saboreando su propia culminación dentro de ella.

Sentía sus respiraciones calmarse, no sabía quién había obtenido más placer, pero el disfrute había sido innegable. Sentía como ella pasaba sus finos dedos entre su cabello, húmedo por todo el esfuerzo que habían realizado. Sasuke se mantenía concentrado en esa sensación, tratando de respirar normalmente, rosando sus labios en su clavícula, repartiendo suaves besos sin razón. Era por estos momentos que el contacto físico era vital para ellos; obtener esta tranquilidad, el aftermath del sexo, la calma y el afecto que ambos se brindaban.

Ese era su único consuelo, su única acción.

Antes de que alguno de ellos tome una oportunidad y termine con esto… él no sería quien lo hiciera. Y podía jugar, pretender, como si ninguno ha alcanzado el final del otro.

Lento, profundo… la caída de esa relación era irrevocable, dolorosa y sin vuelta atrás. Por eso, preferían quedarse estancados.

Pero no, él no sería quien terminara con todo.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuack :v

No había publicado en una semana, porque entré en crisis existencial: al escribir esta historia(la cual ya la tenía desde hace dos semanas) y al tratar de editar un cap de KC, me di cuenta, de estaba haciendo lo mismo, sí sé que mis historias son cliche, y así me gustan, pero... todas se parecen, siento que no estoy dándole su personalidad a cada una, y más porque tratan sobre los mismos personajes SS, y no quiero cambiarles las personalidad porque seria muy Ooc y dios me frustra!

Estoy en proceso de varios fics, algunos están en mi celular otros están en una libreta y unos pocos en mi computadora(esos ni los toco porque en la compu no puedo escribir, ¡simplemente no puedo!) y estoy frustrada. Apenas tengo 4 meses que comencé a escribir y publicar (¡oooh! hoy cumplo 4 meses exactos :D) y me frustro, a mi me gustan mis fics, pero no se si a alguien le guste, pero gustar de verdad, del tipo que quieran que escriba más, ay :'(


End file.
